Tongue Tied
by angel6.d
Summary: You deserve someone who doesn’t need a second chance to make things right, and I hope to God, that you’ll even bother to give me the time of day again.' Post DH, disregard the Epilogue. Oneshot.


**Title: **Tongue Tied

**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione

**Rating: **T for minor language

**Summary: **You deserve someone who doesn't need a second chance to make things right, and I hope to God, that you'll even bother to give me the time of day again. (Post DH, disregard the Epilogue however.)

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the lovely boys of Faber Drive, or the amazing, and uber talented J.K Rowling.

**AN: **Please note that this is the edited version. At this point, I can't really remember what I've added on, but I changed a fair few things, nothing that greatly affects the story though, if you read it before.This is based off the song by **Faber Drive****, Tongue Tied**, there's another song reference in here, and it's also by them, although I hadn't meant to write it in when I wrote that part, but it fit. Virtual cookies to whoever spots it. Well, enough of my mindless chattering, off you go, happy reading!

* * *

**_Bright cold silver moon  
Tonight all alone in my room  
You were here just yesterday_**

We used to have so much fun together. Laughing, smiling… we used to be in love, at least, I'd thought so, but hell, I still love you. But things have changed now. We've changed now. After the war, we'd needed each other; we both understood each other – what the other was going through. We could both help each other.

**_Slight turn of the head  
Eyes down when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like something's just aren't the same_**

You came to me yesterday; you couldn't even look at me. You just stood by the door, while I'd sat on my bed, not at all expecting you to tell me what you had. I just couldn't believe it. I thought, well it was stupid, but I'd foolishly thought that we'd end up marrying each other.

I'd reckoned you loved me, and I loved, well I still love you, but now, I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it? I know that that will never change. I know now though that that wasn't enough for you, and really, why should it have been? But, now I suppose it's too late to change things.

**_What could I say?_**

I just wasn't good at this type of thing. You know that, at least I thought you had. I figured that you knew how I felt, but now, I wasn't so sure. I think now, that perhaps, I should've pushed myself harder, made myself just finally tell you how I felt about you.

About the fact that I'd wanted to have a family with you, about the fact that I'd only shut you out, because I was so scared to tell you how I truly felt.

I couldn't even speak up once you had finally turned around to leave. I watched the tears well up in your eyes, and it hadn't been too long ago, I was the one you would turn to when that happened. It wasn't long ago, that I was always there, not quite the bumbling, nervous, tongue tied boy I was now. When did I become such a bleeding pansy? It should not have gotten to this point. We fought in a war, we were adults now, we were – it shouldn't have been this hard for me to open my stupid mouth and tell you like it was. It was never hard for me to yell at you, and make you cry your eyes out, after all, all it took once was me walking away, leaving you.

And now, I watch you as your reserve finally breaks, and you start to cry, and still I made no move towards you, I couldn't bring myself to. I wanted too, Merlin knows I wanted too, but I felt like I couldn't, like I had been permanently glued to the bed or something. I just couldn't think, you'd just ripped apart my heart to shreds, but then, I shouldn't be mad at you, I shouldn't blame you, it was my own fault.

I can see it in your eyes as I watch you still, tears flowing, trailing down your beautiful, tinted crimson cheeks. I watch, eyes alert, as you shake your head ever so slightly at me, you look at me sadly, disappointed even.

I don't blame you. I was too thick, too slow to finally do something. And now, the only thought in my head, the only one that I can't explain, no matter how hard I try is this: How could I have let you go?

**_I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by_**

It was never that I hadn't tried to tell you, but you knew how bad I was with words, and feelings and the like. I hadn't even kissed you. You kissed me the first time. It was a great kiss, never mind who initiated it. I'd just imagined that it wouldn't have been in the middle of a war, perhaps in a lovely broom cupboard, down at the lake, the common room, over the summer, his mum's overgrown garden, or something – but nevertheless, it had been a great first kiss for you and I.

**_I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time_**

One would've thought in that knowledgeable and oh-so-helpful book that Fred and George had given me, that it would've helped me. But, quite simply, it hadn't. When it came down to it, I couldn't even get the words out. It was like the words didn't even exist anymore, or they seemed to vanish within the short spans of his brain, and his mouth.

I needed help, I needed luck, and I needed her.

But now, I suppose, that, that was out of the question.

I'd waited too long, trying to find the right words, the right time, my tongue, my courage – wasn't I supposed to be a flipping Gryffindor? Now, lying here, thinking about it, it sure didn't seem that way.

**_I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away  
(I wonder where you are)_**

I try to stop myself from thinking about you. But to no avail, I can't seem to help myself.

I love you, and I can't change that, and if I had the choice, I don't think I would. You're the only girl, who has ever had any affect on me, besides his sister, his mum and perhaps his Aunt Muriel, but that, he reasoned with himself, was beside the point. I know I hurt you, especially with Lavender. Being with her had been a huge mistake on my part, as bad as it sounded, I knew deep down I'd only used her to get you jealous, because Ginny had said you'd snogged that prick Krum, and that I was the only one who wasn't snogging anyone.

And now, I allow my mind to wander, thinking over the possibilities of what she was up to now. I wonder if she's back with Krum perhaps. At least Krum had always been there, upfront with how he'd felt – unlike himself.

**_Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way?  
Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?_**

I know exactly what the problem is, or rather; you've made it so that it was the problem. It was me; I couldn't open my stupid mouth at the right time, to keep you. I know, that you were, and hopefully, you are it for me, and that you were the only girl I'd ever love. You may have made fun of my emotional range, condemning it to being the amount only a teaspoon could hold. But, despite everything, I know how I feel about you; I don't need a sodding book, or my mum, anyone to help me figure that out, and I know that now. The problem I had was simply conveying the message.

**_I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by_**

**_I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time_**

**_I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes, I don't care  
We're gonna make it, I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again_**

It does in fact feel like the end. Without you here by my side, I don't know what to do. I feel like it's the war all over again, everything is unsure, hanging in the air.

But, now, lying here, looking at that picture we'd taken, sometime after the war, after we'd found your parents and brought them home. I know that I can't give up; I am a Gryffindor after all. How would it look if I gave up on you now?

I can't let you go, without finally growing a backbone, and telling you, truly, once and for all, how I feel. I can't let it, us, our 7-years-in-the-making relationship end like this. Sure, you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who doesn't need a second chance to make things right, and I hope to God, that you'll even bother to give me the time of day again.

But, I need it.

I need you

I love you.

**_I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by_**

**_I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time_**

**_I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes, I don't care  
We're gonna make it, I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again_**

Were going to make it, I know we will.

Love always wins in the end, doesn't it?

**

* * *

AN:** Alright, please review and let me know what you thought, even if it's to tell me that it was crap-tacular, let me know people. Thanks so much for reading! 

**-angel6**


End file.
